


Moldy Loaf of Bread

by soulwing3



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Laughter, Spoilers, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulwing3/pseuds/soulwing3
Summary: Bodhi insults Krennic and Chirrut laughs. Baze is impressed.





	1. Chapter 1

Baze did not like Bodhi at first. He was an Imperial pilot, and though he claimed to have defected, he could still be a spy whose true loyalties lied with the Empire. He did not trust Rook. Being too trusting could get you killed.

It was after the assault on the Imperial base on Eadu that Baze began to change his mind about the cargo pilot.

Though it was a tense moment, seeing as Jyn's father had just died and the argument between Cassian and Jyn thereafter, Bodhi had made an offhand comment about Director Krennic. 

"God, he's such a moldy loaf of bread."

There was a brief moment of silence as the crew registered what was just said. Then Chirrut began laughing, almost hysterically. 

"What?"

"What do you mean 'moldy loaf of bread'?" the blind man asked between laughter.

"Just that he's gross and needs to be thrown in the garbage," said Bodhi. Everyone on board cracked at least a smile at that. 

Then Baze moved over to Bodhi and heavily placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"I didn't like you at first, Rook, but now I see that we can be good friends."

"Uh, thanks, but only because I insulted Krennic?" Bodhi was rather taken aback by this turn of event.

"No, no. You made Chirrut laugh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was pleasantly surprised by how well recieved this was, seeing as how I wrote it in like 2 minutes, so I decided to add another chapter. I may add more, who knows?   
> This one is about Chirrut wanting to know if Baze smiles a lot.

Baze was very good at reading people. He had to be in his line of work. He had to rely on his reading, and on Chirrut's perceiving of people in order to know who to trust. Baze was the one who studied and inspected people's movements, mannerism, and the way they held themselves, to know if that person was friend, foe, or neutral. Most were neutral but could easily turn foe if given the chance. Friends were difficult to come by.

For a long while, one of the only friends that Baze had was Chirrut. Only very recently had they made new friends. 

Chirrut, however, could not read people, at least not physically. He could feel their intentions to a certain degree, and while that was usually more reliable than studying their movements and mannerism, it was more difficult to spot. It was because of this that Chirrut often relied on Baze's perceptions of people, as much as his own intuition, to know if someone was trustworthy. He relied on what Baze saw in people's faces. But Chirrut could never know what Baze's face held. Baze didn't make a habit of describing his own perception of himself; few people ever did. But Chirrut always wanted to know what his lover's face held. 

So asked the Captain.

"Cassian, can I ask you something?" said the blind monk, while Baze was out of earshot.

"Yes, what is it?" Cassian said, sitting down near Chirrut.

"Tell me, does Baze smile often?"

"Smile?"

"Yes, does he smile?"

"Uh, well I've only known him a short while, but he does seem to smile on occasion," was the Captain's answer.

"On occasion?"

"Yes, but he mostly smiles when looking at you."


End file.
